


Double Trouble

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, OT3, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Stephen puts an idea in Wong and Karl's heads that they just can't stop thinking about. Now, it's time for them to act on it.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that can be read alone or as a companion piece to [ Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059014/chapters/24659001). 
> 
> I wrote this months ago, but only got around to editing it now. Hope you enjoy.

They sat in the study of the New York Sanctum like most days after they had finished what they needed to do. Karl and Stephen were in a deep discussion about something related to celestials as Wong sat across from them reading his book about warding spells. Ever since they had become wrapped up in more drama with the Avengers, Wong was looking for ways to keep them out of certain areas of sanctum. He needed specific spells keyed to the objects in the room. The library with the all their books on the mystic arts was the hardest to alter the spells around given all the different energies that permeated the room. If done incorrectly, there could be grave consequences including explosions, fire, or the disappearance of objects in the room.

Granted Stephen was unaware of the particulars of his research as he trusted the Avengers, but Wong and Karl agreed it was best to keep certain places away from prying eyes. Given that they were both stationed here, their opinion mattered more in this case as opposed to other tasks Stephen had as the Sorcerer Supreme.

“You know, I’ve been thinking-,” Stephen began.

“A dangerous pastime,” Wong grumbled.

Karl tried to stifle his laughter at Wong's reply. Wong was still in a sour mood from the Spider-Kid, who had come earlier in the day along with Stephen. Although he had been better than some of the others, it was still irritating listening to the kid prattle on about things he had no idea about.

“Okay, fine. I won’t ask then.”

Wong sighed, rolling his eyes, “What is it, Stephen?”

Stephen looked at him with a grin creeping across his face before turning his gaze to Karl.

“Why don’t we try to do that thing we talked about last night?”

Karl nearly choked on the tea he had been drinking, spilling some of it on his pants. Suddenly, Wong’s day got a little brighter. It was almost as if Stephen knew exactly what to say to cheer him up.

“Why do I feel like I am about to be offered up to lions in a stadium?” Karl complained.

“Rawr,” Stephen teased, chuckling at his own joke.

“Well, you were all for the idea last night,” Wong reminded him.

“Yes, but that was different. I wasn’t exactly focused on the content of that conversation.”

“You know you will love it,” Stephen purred.

When Stephen used that tone of his, it always sent shivers down Wong’s spine. It was low, sensual, and a little domineering, counter to his normal indecisive manner. Often Stephen was like a little kid in a candy shop normally: hyperactive, sometimes unfocused, excited, and could not help himself occasionally. However, in the bedroom this was a different story for the most part.

“I don’t know if I can take both of you,” Karl protested.

“Physically or ...?” Stephen asked with genuine curiosity.

Karl shook his head. Pain or discomfort had never been a problem for the man, and he knew that he was in good hands with his partners. Wong knew it was the thought that he would go mad from overstimulation.

Normally, when they were together it was great, but sometimes it got to be too much with two people in the bed along with him. They had put him through the ringer sometimes, when they were in a certain mood. Even though Karl and Wong tended to be much more reserved than Stephen, Karl made the most beautiful sounds. He was often embarrassed by his vocalizations and by his partners who wanted him to undo him the best they could. The louder he was and the more control he lost, the more withdrawn he was after. Not that that was a problem, as one of them held him when he got like that most of the time; the other stroking at his skin in comfort, eventually soothing him.

Wong was getting hard just thinking about all those other times they had managed to put Karl in that state, not even considering Stephen’s suggestion.

After a period of quiet, Karl spoke up again, “Tomorrow. I am too tired tonight to even begin to contemplate it, and it will take some time to prepare for what you are suggestion.”

Wong couldn’t help but look over at Stephen who now looked not like a kid in a candy shop, but a kid who had just inherited a candy factory. Wong tried his best to control his expression as well, as he knew Karl was probably growing more nervous by the minute at the thought of both men inside him at the same time.

They had attempted such a feat one night after they all had a glass of wine or two to celebrate being alive after a brutal skirmish. Stephen and Wong had come back from that journey alive, but other Masters had not been so lucky. They felt they needed to celebrate, but with the combination of alcohol and their fatigued status, they had given up trying to make something of it. Wong knew the idea had been lurking in the back of Stephen’s mind since that day, but didn’t want to push his luck.

When it came down to it, Stephen was still greedy and impulsive even if he had curbed some of his bad habits. Wong couldn't complain in this case. It often made for a bit of excitement in their normal days.

Karl left to go to bed first, leaving Stephen and him in the study. For a few minutes they sat in silence, but Stephen’s mind was obviously on other things.

“Wow, that went a lot smoother than I thought.”

Wong looked at him in confusion.

“We have talked and hinted at this many times.”

“Yea, but still, sometimes it’s hard to tell how either one of you will react. To be honest, I thought maybe you would have more of a problem with it.”

“Why would I ever?”

“Because sometimes I feel like you try to protect him from me when we are together.”

That was the stupidest thing he had heard, and his face must have showed it as Stephen continued.

“He’s kinkier and more open minded than you think he is. I know he doesn’t like broadcasting his ideas, but sometimes we talk about things. Part of me thinks that he wants to make up for his youth. Seems like he had it pretty rough.”

That was an understatement, but he wasn’t going to tell Stephen that. Karl would tell him in due time -a reminder that things with them were not as far along as they would sometimes like to believe.

“We grew up very differently than you. In our childhoods, we were not brought up with the same freedoms.”

Stephen cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“You know that even though I had my freedoms, I couldn’t always express myself freely, especially growing up in the middle of nowhere.”

“I know Stephen, but we didn’t even have information available to us. I mean, I had more than Karl, but still, it was China in the late 80’s, early 90’s. And Karl grew up isolated from nearly everyone.”

Wong sighed, it was not a productive conversation trying to compare their experiences. It would only lead to frustrations.

Stephen looked like he wanted to protest, but Wong got up and silenced the potential protests quickly with a kiss. It wasn’t very long or deep, and afterward he made his way to the door. When he got there, he looked over his shoulder in a way that said ‘are you coming?’.

Stephen grinned and got up to follow him.

 

.oOo.

 

Although they didn’t talk about it, or even mention the topic the whole day the next day, Wong knew all three of them couldn’t focus or be bothered to attempt to work. There was only one thing on their minds, and Wong’s suspicions were confirmed when he sat down at the computer to do ‘research’; smirking when he saw the browser's history, most likely left on there by Karl. Something told him this was probably not Stephen’s first time doing this and would not need to search the internet for information.

He felt kind of stupid thinking of it as research, but he didn’t want to mess anything up too badly. Not that he would, he wasn’t the only one involved after all. He had seen videos before, but wanted to be extra sure of what he was doing knowing that reality was not the same as pornography. It was silly, being that the internet told him nothing he didn't already know, but it did reassure him.

It was a very slow moving day until they got to dinner time, all three of them knowing they were going to forego eating for other activities. Sure enough, when Wong entered their bedroom the other two were inside, sitting at the edge of the bed, laughing about something.

Wong paused for a second as he tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. It was almost like the night before their first time together with all of those touches and looks.

“Wow,” Stephen whispered.

It almost sounded as if Stephen was surprised this was going to happen, and Wong shared the sentiment to some extent. They both kind of knew it would have happened sometime.

“Come here,” Karl said with more fortitude than normal.

Stephen had probably been talking with him, whispering about all those things they were going to do to him that night, soothing the man and trying to arouse him.

Wong obliged Karl’s request, coming closer to stand in front of Karl, who was wearing only his underclothes. Stephen had already disrobed entirely, although Wong wasn’t quite sure if Karl had helped him out of his heavy robes or if he had been waiting for them like that since the beginning of the evening.

Karl brought his long fingers up to his belt, helping him out of it while Wong worked on the top clasps of his robes. Watching them, Stephen lazily kept opening his knees wider before returning them to the slightly spread position they had been in when Wong first entered. Wong could see him taking in slow, shallow breaths with half lidded eyes.

At times, Wong loved and hated him for how loved he made Wong feel, as if he had been cheated out of this for years of his life. Secretly, he knew that it was only Stephen who could have done this. Only Stephen could have brought him and Karl to this point with his stubborn and tenacious personality.

Feeling Karl push down his trousers and shorts, he stepped out of them. Then he brought his hand to Karl’s face, stroking his cheek -a light layer of stubble dusting the lower section. It felt good under his fingers, and he leaned down to give the man a kiss.

It felt amazing to be with these men, and it was surprising how comfortable they had all become with one another. Wong couldn’t even remember those painful months they had spent trying to figure out their places with one another, it felt like such a long time ago.

Stephen made a coughing sound, slightly irritating Wong with his impatience.

“Don’t worry. We won’t forget you,” Karl mumbled, his lips still lightly pressed against Wong’s.

“I should hope not.”

Instead the man scooted back onto the bed, laying on his back with his ass at the edge, and legs flopping over. Stephen was patient waiting for them to finish kissing. It really did seem that Karl and him had discussed how this would fold out, as when they finished the kiss, Karl took off the rest of his clothes before climbing on top of Stephen without prompting or hesitation.

Looking upon the two intertwining and kissing, Wong felt the familiar waves of desire role over him, his body reacting to the image in front of him. It always happened like this. Their soft little sounds and sudden changes in breathing patterns made his insides smolder with want and need. He waited for a moment, wanting to savor it all. The two of them would drive him mad one of these days.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Stephen asked, his sentence punctuated with breaths of air.

“In good time.”

Karl sat up, still straddling Stephen’s legs, and extended his hand out and back. Grabbing Wong’s hand, he brought it to his front and wrapped it around his midsection as he tilted his head back for another quick kiss. As they did that, Stephen reached over, for the bottle of lubricant just within his grasp, bringing it closer to them, but not picking up. He only did it to draw Wong’s attention to it.

When they parted, Karl looked down at Stephen’s torso, focusing on his hardening cock. As he ran his hand over it, Wong wrapped his arms around Karl and kissed at his neck. This prompted a moan, and Wong watched as a flash of desire and hunger crossed Stephen’s face.

“If we don’t start this now, I’m going to come before I’m even inside you,” Stephen growled.

“Patience,” Karl scolded.

At the same time, Wong knew there was a sliver of truth in the man’s statement. It would not be like the other times. Already they were expecting a lot from the evening; he had become aroused quite frequently in the day thinking of such things and knew his partners were the same.

Wong picked up the bottle of lubricant that lay next to them, as Karl folded himself over Stephen’s torso once again. With the way his body was positioned, his shoulders tensed, Wong could tell that he was a nervous about it. It was something new in their love life, but if he really didn’t want to to anything, he knew Karl would tell them.

“Okay?” Wong asked, checking just in case.

“Of course.”

Helping Karl into a comfortable position, Wong couldn’t help but admire the man’s strong legs and well formed behind. The way that the small of Karl’s back curved sent shivers down his spine. Contrasting with Stephen’s relatively angular lower frame, they were a beautiful sight to behold.

Unlike Stephen and himself, Karl had always taken pride and care in his physical appearance. Although Stephen was also equally attractive, Wong had found Stephen, like himself, often cycled through periods of laziness and activity. Sometimes they were heavier and sometimes they were thinner, but Karl normally stayed the same. He always had admired the man's diligence and fortitude in his character.

He ran his hands over Karl’s bottom before venturing down his thighs and coming back up the inside of them. Bending down to push the flesh aside, he admired the sight in front of him, as he ran his thumb over the ring of muscle. He leaned forward putting his tongue on the wrinkled pucker, prompting a moan from the man, and felt Karl’s tension subside. Karl’s whole body seemed to relax under Wong’s administrations. He had been so tight before, but now it almost seemed that he was like clay.

“More,” Karl gasped, “Don’t stop.”

He continued, tasting the flesh, dragging more vocalizations from the other sorcerer. However, it was brief as there was more in store for the evening.

Wong watched as Karl rested his head against Stephen’s shoulder, looking back at Wong as Wong poured the slick liquid on his fingers. Stephen was smiling down at the man pressed against him, obviously amused. He pressed a kiss against Karl’s forehead as Wong looked on. They were the picture of contentment at that point, except for their obvious needs.

One more look was all he needed before Wong began. Pressing a kiss at the small of Karl’s back as the first of his fingers entered the man, Wong knew this was the easy part. They had done this so many times before, there was nothing to it. Still, wanting to do it right and be thorough about it, Wong took his time stretching him. The wait would heighten the experience, and it seemed that Karl was relaxing from the familiarity of it all. It would be best like this, if they were both going to be inside him eventually, but there was no point in rushing to get to that part.

The way that Karl moaned and mewed into Stephen’s mouth when Wong found his prostate was music to his ears. He could see that Stephen was also more than ready. In turn, he felt more turned on than he had in awhile.

By the time he had opened him up enough, Karl began to give off signs that he wanted a cock inside him and that he probably wouldn’t last long. It gave Wong an idea, and thankfully since they had become more comfortable with trying new things with one another, he could use what they had in the room.

“You trust me, right?” Wong asked.

His voice sounded huskier than normal. It surprised him, but the other two seemed lost in their own world for a second, until Wong removed his fingers from Karl. That got the man’s attention quick.

“You trust me, right?” Wong repeated.

“More than anything,” Karl responded.

“Just a moment then.”

He got up and wiped his fingers down the best he could on a cloth that had been put out before he arrived. Going to the dresser, he fished out what he was looking for. It was a rope: smooth, silky, thin, and made for the bedroom.

When he got back on the bed, Karl looked at him.

“You’re not going to tie me down are you?”

“No, but I also don’t want you coming before we’ve finished with you.”

Stephen’s eyes sparkled at the idea, a grin plastered on his face. At this point, Stephen had slicked up his own cock and it rested along Karl’s as he waited for Wong.

“Oh, I really am being fed to the lions tonight,” Karl bemoaned jokingly.

“If I didn’t think you’d love it, I wouldn’t have suggested it.”

Karl nodded as Wong returned to his position. He helped guide Stephen’s cock into Karl as Karl slowly sank down on it. It was beautiful and glorious to watch the two. Before he could continue though, Wong wrapped the rope around the Karl’s cock and at his balls as well. He made sure it wasn’t too tight, but tight enough so it would restrict the blood flow just the right amount to help delay his orgasm. Looking at his handy work, he noticed Stephen still after a few slow thrusts. Of course, he couldn’t help himself, he was Stephen Strange after all.

Pouring more of the clear liquid on his fingers, Wong urged Karl to move up and forward a bit for better access. His finger slid along the exposed part of Stephen’s cock before he slowly tried to push in, encountering resistance.

“If you want me to stop, all you need to do is say the words,” Wong told Karl.

He could see Karl nod his head before it went back to resting on Stephen’s shoulder in nervous anticipation. Concentrating on what he was doing, Wong finally noticed Karl relaxing to the intrusion after a little time had passed. This was before realizing that Stephen was distracting Karl with another kiss and his hands resting against the man’s chest, most likely thumbing over the man’s nipples.

A deep groan came from Karl.

When Wong dragged his eyes from the pair kissing and looked down, he was pleased with what he saw. There it was -his finger inside of Karl on top of Stephen’s cock. The feeling was magnificent, and although he would continue after a few seconds, he wanted to stop and indulge in the image for a moment or two.

Adding a second finger took longer, and Karl tensed a little from the sensation in what Wong could only guess was mixture of pain and pleasure. Wong paused waiting for Karl to tell him to stop, but the command never came.

Making sure his fingers were coated well, he removed the second one enough to pour some more liquid on them before repeating his action from before. This time there was no negative reaction from Karl, only heavy breathing, and Stephen’s vocalized reaction of pleasure. Now Wong wasn’t even sure if Stephen would last long enough, but he was sure he would, despite how painfully hard he was at this point.

Stephen had slowly moved his hips a few times, as if it were a test, and Wong found that it became a little easier for when he added the third finger.

That had earned him a whimper, and again he repeated the previous hesitancy, allowing Karl the out in case he needed it.

Wong felt Stephen’s cock slide against his fingers, and his own cock seemed to mimic the throbs that he could feel emanating from Stephen's.

“By the Vishanti,” Karl groaned out.

It was a little difficult to position himself so that they all had space and a good angle. When he did find a good balance, Wong removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, finally touching himself for the first time that night. He groaned as he rested his cock against Stephen’s, the head at Karl’s entrance.

Karl felt magnificent as he slowly and carefully pushed in. The feeling of Stephen’s cock against his enhanced his experience. In response, he closed his eyes, getting lost in everything that was happening.

Groaning, he stopped about half-way as Stephen shifted under Karl ever so slightly. When he did open his eyes, he saw Stephen stroking at Karl’s face with the back of his hand.

“You’re doing so good. You love this don’t you?” Stephen purred.

What came out of Karl almost sounded like words, but not quite as Wong had slid in as far as he could inside.

“I think he wanted this for a long time,” Wong managed to reply, trying to steady his own voice.

Carefully he began to move, pulling back just a little before pushing back in, causing the other two to cry out in their respective tones. Wong groaned in response as he did it again, this time a little faster and with little more force.

“Oh fuck, yes. Wong, just give it to him. You want it baby, don’t you? You want it so bad.”

“Please.”

Thrusting the best he could with the increased pressure and angle, he managed to drag out a long soft moan from Karl that felt guttural, touching him in a place of his heart he didn't know existed. There was a hint of a sob underneath the moan; he was obviously on the way to becoming undone by the both of them.

“That’s it, take us like you were meant to. You were made for both of us, weren’t you?”

It wasn’t too much longer before he came. Stephen’s ramblings were background noise at this point, mixing with Karl’s soft pants -a hint of exhaustion in them. Wong steadied himself as Stephen thrusted a few times, coming shortly after him. Watching, Stephen made a move to undo the rope.

“No,” Wong warned, “we’re not done yet.”

If he could see Stephen’s face clearly, he was sure that there would be a puzzled look on it. They hadn’t discussed it, but Wong knew that what he wanted to do would be welcomed most fervently.

Pulling out of Karl, he climbed over to the side of the pair and leaned over to kiss Stephen briefly.

“You are killing me,” Karl whined.

“Well, we’re not done with you yet. Get on your stomach,” Wong replied.

Stephen looked at him with a mischievous grin, and nodded. As Karl did as he asked, Wong nudge him so that his hips were raised slightly and his legs splayed so that it would give Stephen the advantage of a good angle when eating him out. Stephen seemed to understand, his eyes narrowing in that focused, greedy shape Wong had seen a many times before.

Watching as the thinner, taller man got into position, he stopped for a few seconds to admire the cum dripping from Karl’s loosened hole, pushing it out. Wong couldn’t help himself as he bent down, running his tongue through the liquid that had spilled from the man. Just knowing that it was both of their semen mixed inside of Karl spoke to him like nothing they had done before, and he knew that he would be replaying the night over and over in his head for weeks to come.

Karl whimpered at this point, and Wong reluctantly pulled away before Stephen dipped his own head down, intending to finish what Wong had started. Wong watched him with his face buried in Karl’s plump bottom; the noises he was making sounded as obscene as anything, and surprisingly still audible over Karl’s moaning.

Repositioning himself, he came to the front of where Karl lay and managed to scoot under the other man.

Wong looked upon his lover in his lap. It was a glorious sight to behold Karl with sweat dripping from his brow, his lips parted and plump -a contrasting image to his own thin mouth mirroring the same parted shape.

It was hard to believe he had such a beautiful person before him. He was lucky to have Stephen too, even though he could see very little of the other man; Stephen's hair streaked with grey and his scarred hands grabbing at Karl’s bottom half.

“Is it good?” Wong asked, his voice only filled with concern.

At this point it could be borderline painful, with the way that Karl twisted in response to Stephen. Karl nodded the best he could in agreement though. He would be an absolute mess by the time they were done, and Wong wouldn't let go of him anytime soon, knowing Karl needed this. They had found it was his way of dealing with some of life's stresses, demanding to be pushed to an extreme.

“The two of you are the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. Everyday I wake up and think about how lucky I am.”

"I love..."

Karl gave up finishing his thought, but they knew, and he rested his head against Wong’s chest. Wong stroked the hair on his head for a while, watching the scene play out in front of him, feeling overly protective of both of them.

“I can’t...I can’t. Please,” Karl cried out.

Now it was probably torturous, knowing how Karl never wanted to admit such things.

Wong felt Stephen still and move to remove the rope that entrapped Karl’s cock and balls. He could barely see Stephen's hand, but was glad he did get a glimpse. It wasn’t often that Stephen stroked them anymore, and oddly it felt more intimate in a way.

For a moment nothing happen, and then Karl shuddered against him, coming over him and the sheets underneath them while gasping out noises of relief.

Stephen moved next to them, nudging them to their sides as he leaned his head in for a kiss for Wong. Karl was still being held against him trying to recover from the experience, and Stephen was pressed closely against Karl in turn, practically smothering the man between them. Wong knew Karl could feel how fast Wong’s heart was beating. He hoped that Karl recognized how they made him feel this way.

Times like these, he wished he was twenty years younger when he had more energy and less worries about his duties as a sorcerer.

Pulling away from Stephen, he sighed thinking about reality, but happy that he had this. Thinking about it deeper, he wouldn’t change it for the world. This was heaven to him; he was loved and cared for by others.

“Okay?” Stephen asked, pressing a kiss to Karl’s head.

Karl nodded and made a sound of agreement, exhausted.

“Next time I want both of you to fuck me,” Stephen added nonchalantly.

Wong grinned wide, turning his head toward Stephen.

“That can probably be arranged.”

They had many more days and nights ahead of them together. At least that’s what they had to believe, and Wong would not entertain any other thoughts to the contrary.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are love.


End file.
